


When He Screams

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor who was Steven and is now David, has changed a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Screams

Connor who was Steven and is now David, has changed a lot, Lindsey knows. He was told how innocent and yet damaged, angry yet hopeful he was. But all Lindsey sees now is an insolent brat.

A whiny, spoiled, insolent brat, at that. Not to mention with a healthy case of addiction to cocaine.

But Lindsey puts up with. And he doesn't let it bother him, not much at least. Why, he's not entirely sure.

Of course, Connor is part of the plan, and he really does look so much like his mother and father -- not those replacement parents, of course, but his real mother and father -- but even that isn't enough to explain why Lindsey puts up with it.

However, Lindsey thinks he might have pinpointed why, maybe why he puts up with it. It's a combination of things.

It's the way he sneers at him. He's always had a thing for men who hated him. It's the way Lindsey comes when Connor gets down on his knees. It's the way his back arches when Lindsey runs his hand along it. The way he whimpers and moans when Lindsey goes down on him.

It's the way he laughs, and he smiles, and he smirks, and he screams.

Yeah, Lindsey especially likes it when he screams.


End file.
